


Big Hands

by CharmsDealer



Series: Female Vessel - Alt Season 4 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Castiel in Alternate Vessels, Castiel in a Female Vessel, Gen, Implied Relationships, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sam loves his brother but sometimes Dean makes it hard ok, alt season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean talk in Bobby's kitchen; an intermission. Set at the begining of episode 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Hands

It sort of sucked to be awake so early, Sam thought. He hadn’t slept very well at all that night. Ruby’s lessons really took it out of him. It felt like having a really bad hangover that seemed to get worse rather than better the longer it went on. He wasn’t worried because Ruby wasn’t worried and he’d learned to trust her judgment, despite everything. He felt like he owed her that much.

He wasn’t expecting there to be anyone else downstairs and startled when he saw Dean, bent over in front of the fridge and drinking milk straight out of the carton. Sam cast his eyes heavenward and wondered why Dean still felt the need to poison their milk supply with his morning breath. At his noise of disgust, Dean said,

“G’morning Sunshine.”

“You don’t look too good yourself,” Sam replied. Dean popped his head over the fridge door and Sam got a good look at his puffy, red-rimmed eyes.

“Did you get any sleep at all last night?”

Sam yawned. “Bite me.”

The morning light was just dim enough not to bother him but the clink of bear bottles as the fridge shut made Sam wince. His head felt tender.

“So, aren’t you going to ask?” Dean leaned against the closed fridge and took another swig of milk. Sam wrinkled his nose. What was he talking about?

“…Do you want me to ask?”

“No. But you’re going to find out anyway, so let’s go. Let’s get this over with.” Dean looked at him expectantly, bracing for a lecture. His tongue swept out over his bottom lip and his shoulders set determinedly.

“Dean,” suspicion crept into his tone, “What did you do?”

Dean began to pace. “Well, you know how I said that we should summon the thing that did this to me?” He lifted the shoulder of his t-shirt to expose the handprint branded on the meat of his shoulder.

Sam had already spent plenty of time examining the scar; he really didn’t need a refresher. He kind of wished Dean would stop flashing it and poking at the raised red bumps. He said it didn’t hurt him, but the skin looked raw and made Sam wince every time he spotted it.

Sam’s jaw worked as he figured out the reason for Dean’s roundabout confession. “You didn’t! _Dean!_ “

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me, we had to know,” Dean ducked his head. “Look, I got Bobby to help me. It was totally safe,”

“Totally safe?! Dean, that thing dragged you out of hell! I can’t believe you’d do something so irresponsible!” Sam said. “Oh no, wait, I do.”

Dean hunched his shoulders.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose. It was no use yelling at Dean, all he did was clam up. For better or for worse, Dean had tried to summon _Castiel._ At least Dean still had his eyes, that was a start. “So what was it?” he asked wearily.

“Oh, I dunno Sammy, some demon probably,” Dean mumbled.

 _“...Probably?_ ”

“Okay,” Dean licked his lips, “I’m going to tell you. But you’ve got to promise not to laugh, okay? You swear?”

Sam’s eyes widened. Dear God, his brother. “Yeah, I swear. Tell me.”

Dean took a deep breath. “It said it was an _angelofthelord_.”

Sam quirked his lips, “I’m sorry, what?” He put his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, using them to prop up his chin.

“I _said_ ,” Dean’s eyes darted around the kitchen quickly, “It said it was an angel, as in, _of the Lord.”_

Sam frowned.

“…Crazy, right? I mean come on!” Dean laughed, “A freaking angel? You and me both know angels don’t exist.” Well, that certainly brought back a painful memory or two. “Some hunter somewhere would have seen one.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _You’re_ a hunter, Dean.”

“Yeah, but-” Dean’s eyes widened comically, “Oh no, Sam. _No_.”

“ _What,_ ” he said, giving up. He was sick and tired of this dance but he also hated himself for getting angry at Dean because Dean was _dead and_ then he came back but he’s still so _infuriating_ and it’s not fair.

“It was obviously lying. Trying to get us to believe it’s one of the good guys.“

Sam chewed his lip. Okay, so Dean had a point. Castiel could very well be an angel, but the first demons had been angels, so. “But you’ve got to wonder. Why would Castiel have any reason to lie to you? I’m going to go out on a limb here and say that he’s pretty powerful-“

“She,” Dean corrected, “It’s a she. And she looked like a flight attendant.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Sam said, smiling despite himself. “Is that what this is about? I’ll bet _she_ didn’t look like any of the angels from your porn mags and you’re disappointed,” he teased.

Dean’s mouth froze into a scandalized ‘o’, “ _No I am not_. I never said that,” he hissed.

“So what, is she pretty or not? From the look of that mark, her hands are kind of big.”

Dean blushed furiously. “Can you just listen to me for one second? I am not buying what this chick is selling. There has got to be some other explanation for this. I bet she’s just some demon sent to mess with our heads…Like Ruby.”

Sam flinched.

Dean smacked a hand over his mouth so fast it would have been comical if Sam didn’t feel like a hot poker had just been stabbed through his eye.

“…Can we nottalk about Ruby?”

“Yeah,” Dean blurted, “Sure man. I mean, sorry…”

“It’s okay.” Sam looked down at the table. A lump was forming in his throat. “Um, I’m going to get Bobby, he probably has some ideas about your...lady friend. Maybe we can talk about this later?”

“Okay,” Dean said cautiously.

“Okay.” Sam gave him a fake smile, “Back in a minute.”

He knew Dean was watching him leave with that overly concerned look on his face. Sam hated lying to Dean, but if Dean knew about Ruby? That she wasn’t dead and Sam had actually been hunting with her? Sam doubted his brother would understand.

 _Angels,_ Sam thought, head reeling.

**Author's Note:**

> Expanded on a scene in episode 2. 
> 
> It's been a looong time since I watched Supernatural though, so I apologise for glaring inaccuracies that may occur in future installments. I don't plan on following things exactly 'cause this is a fun 'what if' verse.
> 
> Also the commas, I can't stop.


End file.
